House of Tharandon
| affiliation = Kingdom of Elysia | homeworld = Lamuir IV, Tapani Sector | species = Human | holosite = | irc = #House_Tharandon }} House Tharandon of The White Keep is one of the Great Houses of the Kingdom of Elysia, one of its richest, most powerful families and oldest dynasties, with the second largest military of all other Houses in the Kingdom. Fair-haired, tall, and handsome, the Tharandons are a cadet branch of ancient House Melantha from the long extinct Tapani Empire, boasting a direct line of descent from Rhel of Tharandon some sixteen hundred years previously. The Tharandons previously reigned as Lords of the Bindreg Hills until they fell to the Galactic Empire's annexation of the Tapani Sector, but were initially allowed to remain the liege lords of their homeland. The House had fallen on hard times following the death of Lord Alexander, when forced to give up their territory and renounce their claims but has been restored to its former glory by his son and current Lord Tharandon, Benedict. Their lands are now located in the galactic north east of the Kingdom, in the sector of Sombure. Their seat, The White Keep is located on the planet of Sibisime and is a massive rocky promontory overlooking the Glacial Sea with habitations and fortifications built into the bedrock. House Tharandon's Heraldry consists of the sigil of a rampant crimson Griffon on a field of gold and their motto "Steadiness Calls The Faithful Ones". Their unofficial motto, which is as well known as the official one, is "A Tharandon Never Forgets" and is used much more often and mostly in negative context, though it can also be used in the original, literal sense.. Members of the family tend to have golden hair and emerald green eyes. History The Tharandons first appeared in Tapani historical records roughly sixteen hundred years ago, just prior to the military coup that led to the downfall of the Tapani Empire. An offshoot cadet branch of House Melantha, they were granted the title of Lords of the Bindrig Hills and accompanying lands. Recent History Following the Empire's annexation of the Tapani sector, the Tharandons under Lord Alexander, were permitted to retain their lands and title in exchange for fealty and service to the Empire. In Year 16, the new Emperor and his Council ordered the title revoked and lands fortified to the Imperial Throne, causing Alexander's furious heir, Benedict to resign and depart the Empire for the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. When Benedict returned to known space some years later, the Tharandons were given sanctuary and a new home within the newly established Kingdom of Elysia and were granted the Lordship of the Sibisime System, with The White Keep as their new seat. Military Strength House Tharandon can raise approximately 60,000 men in a relatively short period of time and also commands a modest fleet. As the richest house, the Tharandon's forces are among the best-equipped in the Kingdom of Elysia, though House Vigihan commands larger numbers. Relationships Members * Lord {Alexander Tharandon}, son and and only child of Lord Jorund. Killed in Action. ** Lady {Mirax Tharandon}, his wife. Died in a shuttle accident. *** Lord Benedict Tharandon, current Lord of the Bindreg Hills, son and only child of Lord Alexander. * {Cora Tharandon}, uncle to Lord Alexander and only daughter of {Gerold Tharandon}. ** Damon Garallia, her eldest son and cousin to Lord Alexander. Married to Coris Garallia ** Stafford Garallia her second son and cousin to Lord Alexander. ** Joanna Garallia her only daughter and cousin to Lord Alexander. Married to Vidimir Hejaran, younger brother of Lord Anaxagores Hejaran. * Lady Calindra Hejaran only daughter of Lord Anaxagores Hejaran. Heir presumptive to the Barony of Hejaran and distant cousin of Lord Benedict. * Director {Alexander Fel}, A bastard of an unknown branch and close personal friend of Lord Alexander. Missing presumed dead. ** Brigadier General Edward Canfield, his bastard son and Imperial Army officer. Family Tree Sworn to House Tharandon Vassal Houses Household & Sworn Men * Jedi Master Onasha Katr, an advisor and close friend of Lord Benedict. * John Tate, a retainer in there service of House Tharandon. * Dex Vosh, a retainer in there service of House Tharandon. * Raynar Kaylak, a retainer in there service of House Tharandon. * Jantha Grahrk, a retainer in there service of House Tharandon. * Trex Varax, a mercenary in the paid service of Lord Benedict. Historical Members * Rhel of Tharandon, bastard of the Nidantha dynasty and founder of House Tharandon around Year -1600. * Lord Damon Tharandon, known as the Grey Griffon. ** Lord Tybolt Tharandon, eldest son and heir of Damon and succeeded as Lord the Bindreg Hills. *** Lady Cerelle Tharandon, daughter and only child of Lord Tybolt, the child-Lady of the Bindreg Hills. Rumoured to have been murdered by her uncle Gerold. ** Lord Gerold Tharandon, known as Gerold the Golden, younger brother, and adviser to Lord Tybolt. Regent for Lady Cerelle. *** Lady Alysanne Farman, Gerold's first wife. *** Lady Jeyne Marbrand, Gerold's second wife. Mother to his children. Vanished under mysterious circumstances. **** Tywald Tharandon, his eldest son. Squire to Lord Roger Reyne, died bedridden. **** Varan Tharandon, Gerold's second son and Tywald's twin. Killed in Action. **** Cora Tharandon, Gerold's third child and only daughter. Mother of Damon, Stafford and Joanna Garallia. **** Lord Jorund Tharandon, known as the Talonless Griffon, Lord Gerold's youngest son and successor. Lord the Bindreg Hills. Quotes See Also * House of Tharandon at the SWC Holocron. Tharandon Tharandon Category:House of Tharandon Tharandon Category:Kingdom of Elysia Category:Great Houses